One direction infection :
by miss salvatore2899
Summary: Hi guys by the way i couldnt find the right catorgary so i just picked a random one its not about 13 its about one direction. A dream i had inspired this story ;
1. Chapter 1

It was early one morning and my friend needed to go to the supermarket for her mum, so I said I would go with her. Her name is Holly; she has bright ginger hair and beautiful hazel eyes and all together are stunning. Holly picked me up at 10am to be exacte and took me to... MORRISONS! How exciting I thought as she took me down the bread isle. I turned around to see what was behind me. There was a massive stage at the front of the supermarket.

"Holly, what the hell is that for" I asked, but of Corse holly didn't know! Just as I had asked the question and announcement was made. It said "One Direction performing here in 5 minutes, Tickets are £30." Holly and me screamed what would we do we didn't have £30 to spend on tickets. On the other hand we had to get the shopping done. "We have to go" Holly moaned. But we both knew we couldn't so we carried on shopping trying to think of something we could do.


	2. Chapter 2 :

Chapter Two

"That's it I have got it" Holly Screamed. "We will run across the stage then go back stage."

I thought this was a bad idea but it was worth a try so we approached the stage. Holly went first she carefully climbed up the ladders and ran as fast as she could across the stage, then I followed in the same way. It was weird because the band didn't seem to see us. We sat backstage were no body could see us, holly kept wanting to move and walk about and in the end I had to let her. Biggest mistake of my life, Holly being Holly went and stood on a wire connected to the speakers on stage it got caught round her foot and when she went to walk away it snapped. The loud noise of music from outside suddenly went silent, she had broken the speakers. My head was spinning I looked at holly and she looked at me we both knew we were in so much trouble right now. The boys came back stage. We tried to hide but there not stupid they spotted us strait away. There manager was telling them to call the police but they said no. They said they wanted to spend some time with us. Holly's jaw dropped. "This can't be happening" she screamed. Before I knew it we were outside with the boys, hanging out on the fresh spring grass. I laughed holly always seemed to be glued to Liam's hand. Will I was making videos with Louis, we laughed for ages, but I knew Louis wasn't my favourite it was always harry, harry or Zayn. Harry was perched on the bonnet of the tour van, as Nail slept in the back. Suddenly there was a massive bang and a scream; all our eyes shoot over to the tour van. Harry had passed out but no one knew why.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out someone had pushed harry of and he had broken his ankle. All the boys were very good to him and helped him, except zayn. Harry being one of my favourites this upset me. How could Zayn do something like this? He knew what it felt like to be treated badly and now he was dishing it out to other people. I felt distraught that someone like Zayn would do that. It proved to me I didn't know people. The boys invited us to stay with them, I didn't feel like it but holly forced me, she seemed pretty loved up with Liam, which I thought was quite weird seeing as he was 5 years older than her, but they didn't seem to care. We all got in the tour van and set off to the hotel where they were staying. Holly was sat with Liam, I was sat with Harry, Louis and zayn were sat together and nial was asleep in the back. I couldn't even look Zayn in the eye anymore, although I adored him my love for Harry was tearing me away. I didn't know what to do anymore. My head was spinning.

Hi guys sorry its sort will update in like 10 minutes he he :P


	4. Chapter 4: the small invatation

**Hi guys well you know how I said I was going to upload in 10 mins LOL I never got round to it sorry so I'm uploading now **

5 years later. (Me and Holly are now 18)

I was sat in the kitchen doing pretty much nothing. Harry was still in bed. Things had never been the same between me and zayn since the first time I met him. I just didn't feel that love anymore. The flap of the letterbox broke me from my day dream. I walked over to the door and picked up the cream envelope. It was pretty it had a little gold bow on it and in fancy writing it said to Miss Baker and Mr Styles. I laughed at this it amused me how formal it was. I went and sat down at the table and carefully opened it, trying not to ruin the envelope. Inside was a lilac coloured piece of paper. I unfolded it and it said:

Dear, Miss Baker and Mr Styles,

You have been formally invited to the day and night of the wedding of Miss Holly Winfield and Mr Liam Payne. I screamed so loud that Harry came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing just holly and Liam are getting married." He sighed, and then laughed. "Well that was sudden" he giggled. An hour after we had received the invite I received a text from holly asking if I wanted to go wedding dress shopping I said yes and soon we were buying the best dress of her life. She giggled as she handed over the money. I could see the excitement in her face and I was just as excited.

**In the middle of writing chapter 5 will update soon hope your enjoying it**

**Alice xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5:the day of the wedding

**Sorry, I'm uploading loads of chapters at once but fan-fiction had a glitch so I couldn't upload: /**

For what had seemed like forever the day of the wedding had finally came. I was excited but also nervous, Zayn was coming and I hadn't seen him for ages. I braved a smile as I sat on the church bench with Harry clutching my hand. Any way this day wasn't about me it was about Holly and Liam. At least they would be happy. Just then the music started playing and holly walked down the aisle. Within an hour they were married and we were getting ready to have our afternoon meal. Liam had really splashed out on this wedding because he could. We went into the dining hall and looked were out seats were. I looked I saw Liam and Holly at the top of the table then my name, then Harry and next to Harry was Zayn. I thought I was seeing things why would they do this, I thought they knew Harry and Zayn weren't that close. This meal was going to be terror. All the way through the meal Zayn was making sly comments. I could see the anger growing in Harry's face. Suddenly he stood up and slammed his glass into the table. "What are you playing at?" He screamed at Zayn. He swung a punch which then made Zayn stand up Zayn went to hit him and successfully did. "Stop" I screamed. I knew they were ruining the wedding. Harry picked up his plate and threw it at the wall. "Stuff this wedding" he said and stormed out of the room. I ran after him while everyone including Zayn stared in shock.

**Hey, hoped you like this chapter. I think it is the most exciting one so far! **


	6. Chapter 6: The struggle :

**We reached Chapter 6 yey and I can finally up load 3**

I found harry in one of the rooms at the wedding venue. I could see he was still mad. I tried to sit next to him but he moved away. "Why did you stop me?" he asked. "Because I couldn't bear to see you hurt" I replied. "Or Zayn, you couldn't bear to see Zayn hurt neither could you!" He shouted then stormed out. I didn't know what to do anymore. For the last few days Harry and me were growing further and further about and it was beginning to feel like we wouldn't have a future. Just then holly came in "I'm sorry" I said. "For what" She replied, "it was our fault we shouldn't of sat them together, now come back in for dessert." I smiled at least I knew my best friend was always there. When I went back in Louis was pulling his usual jokes, But I could tell harry had shouted at him to because he wasn't quite himself. I couldn't see Harry anywhere but I could see Zayn and he was heading my way. "Alice, I need to talk to you" He said. We went into the other room, "I'm sorry" he said. Then he kissed me, I didn't know how I felt so I pulled away. I couldn't do this what about harry. I knew Zayn loved me and I thought I felt the same way but I still felt for Harry. "This is too much, I have to leave and pretend I never met you guys" I ran down the stairs and out of the door crying, I never really thought that it would come to this and I hadn't even talked to Holly about it. When I got outside Harry was there. "Where are you going?" He said. I ignored him. "Alice... Where?" "I'm going far away from one direction; all I get is heart ache from you guys. I have to leave" I replied. Harry was begging me not to go. "I still love you harry, if you love me so much come with me, come and live in Spain." I thought he wouldn't do it because it would mean leaving the band. But to my surprise he said "Okay." We got to the airport and I knew he was having second thoughts. "We will just go home Harry and get some sleep it's been a long day." When we got home I snuggled up against his warm chest. I knew things were back to normal between us we just needed to sort out Zayn.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter :D exciting? Leave me a review on what you think thanks **


	7. Chapter 7: The night out

**Hey guys, just me updating again :P)**

I smiled; waking up to Harry in the morning was satisfying to me. I knew that we were still ok. "Morning Beautiful" I heard a voice say. "You're up early" I giggled. Just as I said it I felt soft paw-prints on my back. "What the hell?"

"Surprise, it's your present to say I'm sorry!" Said harry just as a little ball of fur jumped into my hands. A kitten I had been begging Harry for ages to get one. I couldn't believe it. "Harry you have nothing to be sorry for." He didn't answer just hugged me.

Obviously was soon as I got up I rung Holly. She was also excited, "and guess what we have" she said playfully, "a baby." "What the hell you're pregnant?" I replied. "No, I'm too young but we couldn't wait so we adopted a little girl, she is called Bella and she is so cute!"

After our phone call I was so shocked. Me and harry decided on the name, Tiger because she was a playful little kitten. Today was the day we were meeting Zayn in the cafe to sort things out, I could tell Harry was nervous but I wasn't I wouldn't let some jerk split us up. Especially not Zayn.

When we got to the Cafe Zayn was very polite and he and Harry soon got talking. I could tell things were a lot better between them and I was happy. We decided to organize and night out, Holly and Liam said they couldn't come because of the baby. I thought that just wasn't fun. But in the end they found a baby sitter, Louis and Eleanor were up for it and so was niall. I went to get ready at holly's house and the boys got ready at mine and Harrys because it was the biggest. When we meet the boys I noticed Zayn kept looking at me. Harry did to so he kissed me, it was kind of like a back of she is mine kiss. Zayn took his look to another girl in the club. Why was he still doing this? He knew he was pushing his look with harry. I walked over. "Alice, I'm so sorry I just can't keep my eyes of you." He said. "Well get your eyes and stick them somewhere else cause me and Harry are happy together." I knew Harry was stood behind be listening. I kissed Harry this was a kiss that proved I love him and not Zayn I had to prove that to myself.

**Haa this is the longest chapter I have done **

**Alice xoxo**


End file.
